Miley's Song Oh My My My
by banananapeel
Summary: One shot based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song Oh My My My", featuring Niley.


_She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky, the pretty lights._

Miley remembered the night and how she didn't want to go. Her best friend was having a birthday party, but they were family friends new to the neighborhood and her mama and daddy forced her to go to dinner at the new neighbor's house. Miley lived on a big farm with her parents, and the new family lived right next to their property on an equally big lot. They had a son that they thought would want another kid around.

When Miley got there she saw the boy had brown curly hair waiting on the porch with his parents. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Their parents said hello and then Miley's mama leaned down to Miley and Nick's height. "Miley," Miley's mama began, "This is Nick. He's just two years older than you."

"Hi." He said still smiling.

"Hi." Miley said back, smiling as well.

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes. And said oh my my my…_

They had finished dinner, each family on either side of the table. Nick and Miley couldn't stop talking to each other the entire time. The conversation had very little meaning, but when one stopped talking, the other picked up the conversation. Their families had noticed, especially their daddies.

"I think my boy might have a little crush on your daughter." Nick's dad said.

"I know! She's usually pretty picky about boys, but she sure does like your boy a lot." Miley's daddy furthered the embarrassment.

Nick blushed and Miley yelled at her daddy, "I do not!"

"Oh you two, stop!" Miley's mom said, "Can you believe these two?" She asked Nick's mom.

"It's like having another kid." Nick's mom added as she patted her husband's shoulder.

"Why don't you two go play since you finished your dinner." Nick's dad said.

"Remember Miles, no kissing on the first date!" Miley's daddy added.

"DADDY!" Miley screamed.

_  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did._

"You want to see my tree house?" Nick said as they headed outside.

"You have a tree house?" Miley said as her jaw dropped.

Nick smiled, "Yeah, it's right over there." Nick pointed straight across the lawn, it was right there plain as day. It was on the first tree in front of what looked like a never-ending forest behind it.

"Is that forest yours too?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, there's a fence in the back. My dad says if I want to when I'm older I can get a motorcycle and ride around in it."

"Aren't there bears and stuff?" Miley asked. That was Miley's biggest fears, bears and other animals that weren't as friendly as the ones on her farm.

"No, Daddy says he scared them all away." Nick said.

It was quiet for a second, Miley thought she saw something move, she turned to Nick, "I bet I can beat you to your tree house." Wanting to get into the tree house as fast as possible.

"You're on!" Nick said as they then sprinted across the lawn.

Miley beat Nick by only a second. Nick's ego was hurt a little.

"Oh yeah, well I bet I could beat you in a wrestling match!" Nick said to try and prove himself.

Miley just stuck her tongue out at him and climbed up the ladder to his tree house.

As soon as she got up she looked around, it was full of instruments, all of them kid sized though.

"Whoa! Do you play all of these?!" Miley asked as she went to each one.

"Yeah! But if you touch them I _will_ beat you up!" He said as he climbed up the ladder. Miley wasn't scared; she went over to the drums and started banging on them with the sticks. Nick came up and saw her. "Hey!" He ran after her, they ran around the tree house a few times before Miley saw that there was a fireman's pole. She quickly ran over and leaped onto it and slide down, Nick wasn't far behind. They spent the rest of the night running around his yard, and when they got tired they laid on the grass and watched the stars.

_  
Take me back when our world was one block wide._ _I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my…_

Miley spent the rest of the summer with Nick, playing on their street, doing whatever they felt like. The only places they were allowed to go was the street that connected to each other's houses and at each other's houses. One night they each told their parents they were going to each other's houses to spend the night but instead hid in Nick's tree house.

When Miley finished setting up her sleeping bag Nick came over and set up his right next to hers.

"You know my daddy thinks I like you." Nick said.

"Don't you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah but he means like I wanna kiss you!" Nick made a gross face and laughed.

"Don't you?" Miley asked again.

"Well, I don't know, do you want me to kiss you?"

"I bet you wouldn't if I said yes." Miley said.

"I would too!"

"OK, then kiss me." Miley commanded.

Nick was still for a second before he started leaning into kiss her. Miley got up quickly and ran to the fireman's pole, "You wanna kiss me!" She yelled and slid down the pole. Nick went after her as she ran around the forest behind them.

Nick and Miley stayed friends until Nick went into the sixth grade. They were now at two different schools, Nick was at the middle school and Miley still at the elementary school. Their families would still have dinners at each other's houses but either Nick was with friends or doing homework.

But one night, Nick showed up, but not alone. He was fourteen and Miley was twelve, and his girlfriend was thirteen. Her name was Taylor; she had frizzy, blonde hair. She was nice and pleasant at dinner but when dinner was over she and Nick went to his tree house. Although they didn't say it, Miley was not invited with them, she could tell.

It broke Miley's heart that night, but she told her self it was silly to think that they'd ever actually fall in love.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined like pretty lights._

She didn't see him again until her sophomore year and Nick was a senior. She went to her elective class, creative writing, and saw Nick. Nick looked, turned his head away, and then spun it back around when he realized who it was. He looked her up and down, taking it all in.

'_Guess he didn't realize I'm older now.' _Miley thought to herself. She took a seat in the middle row off to the side. Nick turned around and waved at her. She waved back and smiled. He smiled too and blushed. He looked just like he did the first night they met and their daddies had embarrassed him and made him blush so bad.

Throughout the whole class Nick would look back, pretending like it wasn't to look at her, but he would always sneak a glance anyway. When class was over Miley left and saw Nick waiting outside, he waved at her, and she smiled back and kept walking. _'If he likes me so much, he can try a little harder to show that he's sorry for leaving me behind all these years.'_ Nick stood there baffled; he had never been rejected before.

The next night their families were having another dinner again. She decided she'd go because she knew Papa Jonas and Mama Jonas, something she had started calling them since they'd grown so close, would want to know how her first day went. She showed up in her prettiest dress, something she had gotten to wear the first day of school but decided was too fancy. When she rang the doorbell, her parents behind her, Nick answered. Miley was shocked, the last time he'd come to a dinner was when he had brought that blonde haired girl too. At that moment Miley couldn't remember her name or anything at all.

"Hi." Nick said.

"Hi." Miley answered, sweetly smiling.

"You look…" Nick said, as he looked her up and down, Nick didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Nick! We haven't seen you at one of these dinners in ages!" Miley's mama screamed as she went up to hug Nick.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I haven't seen you guys in a while." Nick said as he hugged her back. Still looking at Miley.

"Well it's good to have you back, boy." Miley's daddy added as he shook Nick's hand.

The dinner was just like old times, like Nick and Miley had been friends the past few years and there was nothing weird about it. Nick and Miley talked non-stop, going over what they'd been up too. Apparently Nick had really gotten into music and singing. Miley told him how she had learned guitar and was singing a little too.

"Maybe we should write song sometime." Nick joked. They didn't realize that their families were listening to their conversation as well.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love._

"Well, Kevin, looks like you're boy might really be in love with my baby girl." He said teasing them.

"I always knew it." Papa Jonas said.

"Daddy!" Miley screamed, this time she was the one blushing. Nick just laughed along with their fathers.

Their mamas picked up the conversation again and moved on to a new subject. Nick whispered to Miley, "You wanna see my tree house?"

Miley looked at him cautiously. "I thought you only took girlfriends up there?" Miley said in a smart tone.

"Well, maybe I want you to be my girlfriend." Nick said casually.

Miley smiled, "Only if you beat me there." Miley had slipped off her shoes from under the table so that she was ready to run. She quickly got up from the table and ran as fast as she could. Thankfully she was on the track team now and was great with sprinting short distances.

Miley was still only a few seconds before Nick.

"Does second place get a prize?" Nick asked, out of breath.

"Second place gets another chance," Miley smiled, "Saturday, pick me up at 8." Nick looked up and smiled at her. Miley then started climbing up the ladder to his tree house. _'Thank God I wore leggings.' _Miley thought, thinking how awkward it would've been if she had climbed up the ladder and he looked up and she hadn't had leggings on. She got up there and saw that all the old instruments were there.

"Aww you kept all your old instruments!" Miley said.

"Yeah, and you still can't touch them." Nick said as he climbed up.

Miley giggled. "Who's gonna stop me?" She ran to the drums and started banging on them like she had so many years ago.

Nick got up and stared at her. "This time I really am gonna beat you up!" Nick chased after her and, like last time, Miley slid down the fireman's pole. This time she couldn't help that her dress went up as the wind rushed past her, but Nick didn't seem to care. He still chased after her. When she finally gave up she laid down and looked at Nick, Nick smiled. "Déjà vu," He joked.

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes, and said oh my, my, my..._

Miley giggled as Nick lay next to her. They watched the stars for a minute before Miley got cold and wrapped her arms around herself. Nick noticed and got closer and put his arm around her shoulder. Miley smiled and looked over and saw their mamas in the window watching.

_  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up, 2AM riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Miley decided that for their date she would wear jeans and a tee shirt. Nick showed up right at eight with some flowers and also in jeans and a tee shirt. Miley took them and then hugged him, he didn't smell like cologne, but like freshly cut grass, Miley liked it. She put the flowers down on the table in her kitchen. Her mama and daddy talked to Nick for a while and both smiled at each other.

"You're gonna treat her good, right Nick? 'Cause I'd sure hate to have to break your leg next time we come over for dinner." Miley's daddy joked.

"Daddy! I wouldn't let you!" Miley said.

"You two go have fun before Daddy spoils your night." Miley's mama said as she wrapped her arm around Miley's daddy.

They went to dinner at a diner near by and shared fries and chicken strips. They talked even more than they had the night before. It was amazing how just when Miley thought they had nothing else to talk about they found something.

It was now midnight and the diner was closing. Miley and Nick walked out to his truck. Nick took as many back roads as possible and the longest way home. But when he did finally pull up to her house, Miley took off her seatbelt but didn't get out of the car.

"I don't want this night to be over yet. We haven't done anything except talk. I'm tired of talking, boy. Show me a good time!" She said, commanding him.

Nick smiled and put the car in drive and zoomed over to his house. "You know how I said my dad would let me ride around dirt bikes in my backyard when I got older?" Miley nodded. "Well, it turns out my mom thinks they're too dangerous, but instead I get to ride my truck around there. We built paths and a few small jumps, you want to go?"

Miley smiled and put her seatbelt on. Nick drove his truck around the side of his house and back into the yard. Miley held on tight to the seat as Nick went up to fifty-five.

"NICK! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Miley screamed. Nick just laughed at her.

When he finally did get through the whole course he brought his car back to the front of his house and put it in park and looked over at Miley. "Fun, right?"

Miley looked back over at him glaring, "I never wanna do that again."

Nick started laughing uncontrollably. "This isn't funny, boy!" Miley yelled at him, "We could've died!" She added.

"Trust me, nothing was gonna happen. I've done it so many times I know it like the back of my hand. Besides that's what keeps the bears out. They get scared by my truck."

"Do you remember?" Miley asked, Nick already knew.

"Yeah, that's really the only reason why I do it. Just to keep the bears away, for you." He said, smiling sweetly at her.

Miley couldn't help herself and what she did next. She leapt across the seat of his truck, which had no console in the middle, and kissed him on the lips. Nick's hands grabbed Miley's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments of kissing, Miley pulled away and smiled.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Miley said. She didn't want to make him think he had her wrapped around his finger.

"But it's only," Nick checked his watch, "2AM, there's still so much more we could do!"

"Like what?" Miley said.

"Well we could keep kissing," Nick went in for one more kiss.

"And what else?" Miley asked after the kissed another time.

"We have a few creeks back there, I could show you what me and my friends used to do in middle school."

"Okay, as long as you don't drive like a maniac." Miley said as she scooted back over to the passenger's side.

"I was thinking we walk." Nick said.

"OK." Miley agreed.

Nick came over and opened the car door for her and took her hand and helped her out of the truck. They started walking, holding hands, but they didn't even get to the forest before Miley took off her shoes.

"These shoes are so cute, but too small!" She complained.

"You're gonna need shoes for walking out there, there's rocks and not comfortable stuff for walking on." Nick said.

"Hmm." She thought about how she could avoid putting her shoes back on and going out in the forest.

"How about I carry you." Nick suggested.

"You'd do that?" Miley asked.

"I really wanna show you my forest." Nick said.

Miley smiled as Nick bent down to let Miley on his back. Miley hopped on and wrapped her arms around his neck. She threw her shoes on his lawn as he headed into the forest.

They stayed out in the forest until the sun came up, playing in the creeks and counting how many squirrels they saw. When Miley realized it was 7AM she went inside to Nick's house and used the Jonas' home phone to call her mama since her cell phone had died. While she was talking to her mama, she had her arm over Nick's shoulder and he had her arms wrapped around her waist. After she explained what happened, her mama didn't seem to mind. She trusted Nick and believed Miley that they were safe and nothing had happened. Miley smiled and hung up and turned to him. "You're lucky she's so trusting." Miley said the Nick.

"What's not to trust about this face?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Miley whispered as she went in for another kiss.

_  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh my, my, my, my…_

Miley and Nick had gone four months without fighting at all. They spent everyday together, doing whatever they felt like doing. But when Nick had got an acceptance letter to a university about eight hours away, that's when they had their first fight. It was a Friday night and they were yelling at each other, their voices could be heard through the whole house.

"Nick you have to go! They have a great music program! I'll be there in a like two years and you'll still visit. I'm not going anywhere." She yelled. They were in his room and Miley was holding onto the acceptance letter.

"But Miley, I don't want to be away from you for that long. There's a community college twenty minutes away that I can go to for two years and then transfer over with you at the same time."

"Nick you're not hearing what I'm saying: this is a big opportunity. You should get the full college experience!"

"I don't want to experience it unless you're with me though." Miley wanted to go and kiss him when he said this but she was thinking about his future.

Nick just stood there, he went to hug her but she threw the letter at him. "If you won't go because you love me too much then maybe we should be done." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Then you won't need to worry about me." She walked away and slammed his bedroom door as she headed out and got in her car.

She came home and stayed in her room the entire night. Just as she was about to go to bed at 10PM, she heard taps at her window. She went over and opened up her window and saw Nick standing below.

"Miley, come down here, we're not done talking." He tried to say quietly but just ended up yelling.

"No, Nick, we're done. I'm not going to be the one to ruin you're future." Miley said.

"Miley, it's just two years at community college-"

"That could be spent at a great university!" She cut him off with.

Miley heard her door open and turned around, "What's going on?" Her daddy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing Daddy, at least nothing I can't handle on my own."

"Well, if you need me to kick his butt just holler." Her daddy walked out of her room and shut the door.

"Nick get out of here before my daddy comes down." Miley yelled back.

"No." Nick said firmly.

"Nick!"

"No Miley. Not until we solve this." Nick stood with his feet firmly planted.

Miley just stared at him and slammed her window shout. She went to bed, but couldn't sleep. She wondered if he was still there or if he had given up yet. She stayed up until 7AM and Miley finally gave in and got up and looked outside her window and saw that Nick was lying on the grass. Apparently he had brought a blanket and pillow. Miley stood there, _'I can't take this anymore.'_ She put on a jacket and went outside to Nick. He woke up and saw her; she got down on her knees as he opened up his blanket and his arms. She crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll go to the university." Nick said quietly.

Miley looked up at him. "Really?"

"If it makes you happy."

"You can't just do this for me." Miley said. "It's your future, I don't want you basing your decision on me and my feelings."

"I get what you were saying, you're right. I want to stay in the dorms do all the stupid freshman crap, meet new people, maybe even be in a frat. And if in a few years you come too, great. But promise me this, you won't base your decision of college on where I'm going."

Miley nodded. "Okay."

They cuddled together in silence. "You realize this was our first fight?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and I won." Miley said jokingly.

Nick looked down at her and kissed her head. Miley looked up and they then went on to have their first make-up make out session.

_  
A few years had gone and come around; we were sitting at our favorite spot in town. And you looked at me, got down on one knee._

Miley and Nick were home for Christmas from college. Miley had gone to the same university as Nick; she said it was the college she always planned on going too. Nick accepted the answer because he didn't want her going anywhere else. She was a senior, graduating in the spring, and Nick had a job in town that he decided he'd keep until Miley graduated. Miley had agreed begrudgingly, although she would've rather have him go get a real job for his future career. They were at the diner where they had their first date, and many other dates.

"Nick, where are we going?" Miley asked.

Nick looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"We've been together for six years, we live together, what's next, after I graduate?" Miley asked.

Nick looked down at his fingers. "I was gonna save this for tonight in front of our parents at dinner, but since you want an answer." Nick got out of the booth and went to her side of the table and helped her out.

"What are you doing, Nick?" Miley asked, nervous, she was standing out in the aisle way and Nick was in front of her.

Nick got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. He looked up at her and asked, "Will you marry me?" Before Nick got the box open Miley screamed yes and pulled him to his feet and leaped into a hug. He spun her around and kissed her before he finally put her down and slide the ring on her finger.

When they went home that night for dinner with their parents she showed them and their parents were so happy.

Miley's mama and Mama Jonas had begun wedding planning immediately, telling them that they would handle it. They immediately went to the computer and started looking up venues.

Miley's daddy and Papa Jonas went and congratulated Nick and Miley and told him what he was in store for.

The whole time Nick and Miley locked their hands, knowing that no matter what people said it would be like, they knew they were in it for the long hall.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too._

They planned the wedding for a year after she graduated. She had a simple white princess gown. She remembered looking out and seeing her mama's crying, and saw that not only she was cry as well, but Nick too.

She was so happy when she finally got to say "I do" and then give him a big kiss.

_Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I. _

Nick's parents had given them their house, to have their family in. Nick had gotten into a career of music producing, and Miley was one of his first artists. She hadn't really gotten far in her career before she found out she was pregnant. But she was more than happy to give up her career to raise their family. They had three more children afterwards and they had to expand their house. But when their kids did move out, their house felt huge. They thought about selling it, but decided that this was not only where their kids grew up, but also where they grew up and fell in love.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine, I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky, oh my, my, my... _

They were at their eightieth anniversary, since the first time they met. Their hair was gray and there was little left of Nick's. But they still loved each other the same. They had their kids, their kids' kids, and even one of their new kids' kids' kid there. Miley had just given an speech describing her and Nick's past life together in a poem she'd written. Nick smiled and Miley went over, slowly with her cane to give Nick a kiss.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, I got inspired and just had to write it. And this is to tide you guys over until after finals. Thank you guys so much for your support in my schoolwork. I absolutely love you guys!**

**Review! **


End file.
